Sasha The German Sheperd
Basic Bio Full Name:Sasha Fleming Age: 22 Species: Dog / mobian: Breed: German Sheperd Gender: Female Sexuality: Straight Height: 6ft. 2 in. Weight: 71 Kg Fur: A mix of Tan, Brown and Black Attire: Dark Blue Trench coat, Light blue Tank top, Red trousers, Boots Accent: Scottish Wegie Birthday: June 17, 1990 POB: Scotland Glasgow Job: Police Officer G.U.N agent At Guardian Unit Of Nations (GUN army) Rank: Detective Inspector Family Father - Classified Mother - Classified Siblings - Bess The Border Collie (Both were adoptted at a very young age together) Likes: Solving Crimes and catches the criminal, Cooking and food, Chasing down People(criminals or just playing), Walks on the beach, Ice cream, Her job, Her Sister, and Humans dislikes: losing, being outwitted, being hit on the Nose, Criminals, Toffee (gets stuck on her teeth) Theme song [ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQTY_9EBgIU Sasha's Theme Saxon Live by the Sword] Weapons: Unlike her Sister Sasha doesn't Carry as much as Bess, What she does carry is a Tech Energy Blade Cappable of Cutting through anything and is designed to drain Energy For High levels of Energy from powerful Indivduals which makes it useful for bringing down the Bad Guys, It can also disrupt Powers making it hard for her enemys to come back at her and for her to be able to acttcually hurt some of the much more tougher opponents. She also Carrys A very strong Hand Gun which Fires Armour Piercing rounds, as well as carrying the ussual Police Weaponary of a baton, torch, Pepper Spray, Hand cuffs and a few Gadgets given to her from bess. Abilities: Sasha Is Basicly The same as Bess No powers But Has Learned alot from her Sister growing Up over the Years with her sparring and playing together, Sasha Has learned Many Techinque to bring her Oppenent down with ease, She is a little taller and Stronger than Bess As well as Faster and more Accrobattic, However she Suffers a little at being as quick thinking as Bess and because of that Bess can ussally Beat her in most sparring matches, Again as Sasha and Bess are both dogs the can Hear and Smell at a higher ability than most making Stealthy characters much more prone to being Caught by sasha, She also use's this during her Criminal Investigations as well as addittional evidence being found, When Sasha fights Shes uses a mix of Fast movments, Strong Phyical attacks with smart thinking, always looking for the best way to bring her oppenent with No more force than necessary, Constantly looking for a weakness to expoilt and her ability limits,. Personality: Sasha Is a very Friendly approachable person Unless your a criminal on her list to catch in which she will anything within reason to catch you, Prefering not to kill Unless there is no choice what so ever, She Is somewhat Brash Rushing into situations sometimes without considering the risks, and has a deep amount of care for others Esspecially the police forces working with her and Her sister Bess. G.U.N. Police Department Profile The GUN Army of Earth Has over the last decade or so have been recruting Mobian's willing to fight and defend earth and its nations, Sasha Joined along side Her Sister a few years ago At the age of 16 she join with her Big Sister (Not real sister but they consider each other family due to years and time spent together) Bess The Border Collie Who was 18 at the time, They both spent time in basic trainning along side Humans and other mobains alike, However Sasha took a more Interested route In law Enforcement as a G.U.N operative. She Has in her time in the Police department she has made quite an impact in arrests of criminals including some powerful and even a couple of super powered criminals to which her acttions and skills have lead her through the ranks of the police department. She began as a patrol officer and performing most general duties as any police officer would. After a robbery at a local store to which sasha was the nearest to call she turned up at the scene as first, Unsure and affaird of what to do she at firist hesitated what to do, She then made a call for further help to arrive recieving the message help will not be able to arrive until another 10 minutes, She takes decides to take a quick look at what happening out of site 4 robbers all looting the place and a big 5 one watching the store clerk, The lead robber says: "take him in the back before he alerts the cops" The big one then grabs the clerk and takes him in the back, sasha to hersellf: "Damn I need to get that clerk out of there......Maybe theres a back door" So round the store she goes and finds out there is a back door to the place, and guess what its open, Gets in and finds out the big guy has taken the clerk to a back room with him standing over him standing over the clerk, Sasha decides to sieze the oppertunity and take him down with a batton to the back of the big guys legs, he goes down to one knee with a quick "AAAAHHH" then Sasha Tazers him to the floor he takes about 5 seconds of it then drops out cold on the floor, She then quickly tosses some handcuffs on him and Get the clerk up unties him and make a run for the back door, With the clerk at safety and the big guy down the job is now a little easier by which time the police have arrived at the front of the store sashas back up had finally arrived, So in a panic the robbers make for the back doors to find they're Big partner on the floor and sasha standing in front of them weapon pointed at them blocking any escape, with the police running in behind them catching the robbers gave in and were arrested, Sasha was then awarded for her brave efforts to stop the criminals and saving the clerks life in the process was awarded with promotion and a medal of bravery and was ask to join the anti crime unit by the Chief of police to whcih she happiliy accepted and has been fighting crime for the last 4 years to point where she reached one of the highest ranking officers in the city. She always looks to get the crime solved, the Inoccent saved and as little damage caused as possible. Category:Dog Category:Good Category:GUN Agents Category:Scottish Category:Armed with a sword Category:Weapons Category:Weapon Weilding Characters Category:Armed with rare weapons Category:Police officer Category:MetalMan88's Characters